The present invention relates to a system for deflecting the exhaust gas stream of an aircraft engine away from the aircraft's fuselage structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,869 (Coanda) discloses the Coanda effect. In fact, the Coanda effect comprises two effects. First, a high velocity stream of fluid issuing from an orifice will follow a suitably shaped contour which extends from the orifice. Second, as the stream of high velocity fluid follows the contour, it produces a low pressure area, entraining the fluid surrounding the orifice.